1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and an authentication method therefor, as well as a computer-readable storage medium storing a program for implementing the authentication method, and in particular to a technique for, in an image processing apparatus having a plurality of functions, performing authentication of a plurality of users using the functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image processing apparatuses such as MFPs (multi function peripherals) have applications such as copy, print, and scan and send applications so as to realize a plurality of functions such as copying, printing, and sending of scanned-in images. Many of image processing apparatuses have a user authenticating function from a security standpoint because they are shared by a plurality of users.
There is so-called function-by-function authentication in which users are identified by user authentication and usage by users is allowed and restricted, on an application-by-application basis. In this function-by-function authentication, when an image processing apparatus is started, an application selection menu is displayed, and when an application selected by a user is unavailable to the user, the user is requested to be authenticated for the first time. For example, there has been proposed a technique that allows every user to use a copy application, and on the other hand, allows only users who nave been successfully authenticated to use a scan and send application (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2004-122778).
According to the above conventional technique, when an application that does not require user authentication is used, there is no need to perform time-consuming operations such as input of authentication information and biological information. On the other hand, when an application that requires user authentication is used, a user is requested to input authentication information such as a password and biological information such as a fingerprint, and thus time-consuming operations are required.
When an application that requires user authentication is used, however, input of authentication information and others is required with no exceptions even when the application is not for security but is to customize operation screens, display settings, and so forth on a user-by-user basis. As a result, a user is required to perform time-consuming operations. Moreover, simplifying user authentication across the hoard could compromise security.